


The Wrong Twin

by lielabell



Category: High School Musical
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches as the doppelganger makes her way across the floor, walking with a roll in her hips that Sharpay wishes she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Twin

Zeke's been half in love with Sharpay since preschool. He doesn't know why, she was never nice to him even way back then. There was just something about her eyes, so big and blue and innocent, completely at odds with the persona she presents. And her mouth. It's the color of freshly cut pink grapefruit, juicy, sweet and tart. Just the way he likes it.

But it's not her mouth that he's thinking about right now.

Zeke swallows, glances to the side and confirms that yes, Sharpay is still standing three feet to his left, dressed in some sort of spangled sliver thing. He briefly wonders what, exactly, her costume is supposed to be, then he hears that laugh again and all thought of the real Sharpay Evans leave his mind.

He watches as the doppelganger makes her way across the floor, walking with a roll in her hips that Sharpay wishes she had. Her eyes are bright, filled with amusement, as she blows kisses at a boy to her left. Something inside him clenches and before he knows what he is doing, Zeke's across the room.

"Miss Evans," he murmurs as he raises her hand to her lips. She is clearly flustered by the action, her cheeks flaming red, and Zeke feels an alarming rush at the fact that he has made her blush. "Come with me." She nods, eyes lowered demurely, and follows where he leads.

He takes her out of the gym, down the hall and into the green room, never once stopping to let himself think. Zeke locks the door behind them, then turns to face her, a smile playing at his lips. She's nervous and she tugs her hand free. She wraps a finger in her hair and looks him dead in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Zeke nods and she drops to her knees. He bites down hard on his lower lip as her hands skim up his thighs. There's a quick zip and a soft moan and his cock is sliding into her mouth. That juicy, pink mouth that he's fantasized about since before he even knew what he wanted her to do with it.

His hands wrap in her hair, tugging her close as he begins to thrust. She makes a noise in the back of her throat and pushes closer to him, so close that her body is pressed against his thighs. She's working his shaft now, expertly squeezing and stroking him till his mind goes hazy. Zeke has a brief moment of clarity, barely lasting long enough to call out a warning which she ignores. Then he's sucked back down into that hot, hot heat and oblivion.

Next thing he knows she is standing a foot away from him, looking like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. She primping in front of a mirror, tucking and smoothing herself back into perfection. Zeke clears his throat awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

Her eyes narrow and she turns to him with a look that would have done the real Sharpay proud. She marches over to him and jabs him hard in the chest. "You will tell no one," she hisses. "It would just kill my sister if she found out."

Zeke nods, his head still spinning from what has just happened. Then she's past him and out of the room before he's even managed to pull his pants back up. Zeke presses his palms to his face and wonders for the first time if maybe he's been obsessed with the wrong twin for the last fifteen years.


End file.
